


Hippo

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, dumb boyfriends dumb dates, this is kinda dum b idk I didn't want to do school work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz all go on a date to the zoo together. That is the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippo

The sounds of paper ripping came from the ticket booth, the attendee ripping off three tickets to give to the men that were lined up. First to Aoba, who flashed a small smile and mouthed ‘thank you!’, then to Koujaku, who gave his lady killer smile and the last one to the blonde in the back who was slouched over hands in pockets, only mumbling some words of application after the other two stared him down.   
  
Aoba’s feet guided him to a large rack of many pamphlets full of different activities and things that went on throughout the park, before his eyes rested on a small one which he had hoped a detailed map of the zoo. Unfurling the paper from is folds; it exposed a cartoony drawing showing little silhouettes of animals in the approximate area’s and paths to get there.  
  
“Ah” He breathed as he discovered he has guessed correctly in which pamphlet was a map.   
  
“Where should we go first?” Came a voice from his left side, a curious Koujaku leaned over attempting to view the zoo’s map, although the thought was more of a habit rather than a question to be answered. Aoba glanced over to Noiz who still had his hands shoved in his pockets, dejectedly staring at them as if he needed a specific invitation to be involved.   
  
“Here” A finger was thrust crudely onto the map from the strawberry blonde teen, smudging a general area on the map that displayed little giraffes. Noiz had walked the few steps to where they were standing and now joined them in examining the map.  
  
“I was thinking we could see the elephants to be honest…” The blue haired man trailed off, before clapping his hands together in thought, and grabbed a pen near the tourist station and started scribbling on the map. “Ah, what if we just walk this way” he began mumbling, as the rough sound of the pen against the paper was heard until an small noise as he clicked a pen and returned it to the spot he found it.  
  
“I don’t have any qualms” Koujaku nodded in response to the suggestion, as per usual just going along with almost any idea Aoba pitched, and disagreeing with Noiz. A small humph sound came from Noiz’s direction, but a smug smile still played on his lips.

* * *

  
Feet clicked along the cement path as they walked together, stopping momentarily at different exhibits and animals for Aoba to grin at and take many photos of their time together. Noiz had mangaged to find armfuls of food along the way, and came out of his 'slump' from the beginning of the day. Aoba’s face turned into a grin when he reached a particular spot though, glancing at the large creatures in the exhibit.  
  
“Hey, Koujaku!” Aoba called out to the eldest man, snapping his attention away from his bickering from Noiz, who almost always had a shit eating grin on his face.  
  
“Yo, Aoba!”  He hollered back in response, in a fast walk to catch up and peek at what Aoba was looking at. His gazed fixed almost as soon as Aoba’s words tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
“Look it’s you” The deed was done, as far as Aoba was concerned. The younger of the two looked over to see Koujaku staring wide eyed at the creatures, hippos to be exact. Aoba had effectively called him a hippo.  
  
Laughter erupted from behind them where Noiz realised what was happening and proceeded to find it so funny to the point he was bent over laughing until a knock in the head from Koujaku shut him up. Rubbing at the sore spot on his head he delivered a small punch to the eldest’s stomach, him barely keeling over, before Aoba put an end to the stupid fight by placing a small kiss on both men’s cheeks.  
  
Noiz and Koujaku responded by each grabbing one of Aoba’s hands and continuing down the path, Aoba’s face heat up from the sudden attention but perfectly content with their relationship and their date. They may bicker sometimes but to them, this is perfect.


End file.
